


Not so fancy

by Anonymous



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Time, M/M, Min is Joo's dad, Minhyuk makes one appearance, crack fic?, jookyun try to do the dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jooheon and Changkyun try to do the deed but fail miserably
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Not so fancy

**Author's Note:**

> posting this anonymously cuz i can and because i'm dying of cringe but i completed it like last month and it's just been sitting in my drafts so....
> 
> also jookyun are like 18 in here

“Um..I don’t feel anything” 

Jooheon glares down at him “Are you saying my dick is small?”

Changkyun snickers “No, I really can’t feel anything”

He sighs and reaches down to position his dick properly

“Now?”

Changkyun blinks “I don’t think we’re doing this right”

The both of them currently laid on the bed with Jooheon hovering over Changkyun. The conversation leading up to this was...not ideal

“Joo” Changkyun started, his legs propped up on Jooheon’s back while the other stared at his phone

“Hmm?” he hums

“I was talking to Mingyu the other day and the topic of our relationship came up”

Jooheon stays silent

“We haven’t touched all the bases of our relationships”

“Bases?” 

“Y’know, first base, second base, and so on”

He squints “Is this your way of telling me you want to play baseball? I don’t understand”

Changkyun looks wide eyed at him “You don’t know the four bases of a relationship?”

“Not really..”

Changkyun's legs leave the comfort of Jooheon’s back and he sits criss-crossed on the bed. Jooheon reluctantly hefts himself up

“First base; kissing, second base; handjobs, third base; blowjobs..guess the last one,” Changkyun looks at him expectantly  
Jooheon stares at him like a lost puppy

The other sighs exasperatedly “Fourth base is sex, you idiot”

“Oh,” Jooheon nods “Wait..why were you guys talking about our sex life and since when did you take advice from Mingyu?”

“Well..it’s not much of a sex life if we’ve never had sex, is it?” Changkyun wiggles his eyebrows, ignoring the first part of Jooheon's question

“I guess not” Jooheon shrugs and goes back to his phone

“Let’s do it” Changkyun says

Jooheon quirks an eyebrow “What?”

“C’mon let’s do the deed” 

Jooheon snorts, “My parents are downstairs, I’m not losing my virginity while my dad is singing Fancy”

Changkyun gets up from the bed and walks over to his bedroom door. He closes it, almost immediately Minhyuk’s off-key singing turns into more of an ambient muffle

“You’re actually serious”

This brings them back to the situation at hand. 

“I told you you’re dumb article wasn’t going to be helpful”

Changkyun scoffs “Mingyu said it helped him with his first time”

“If you keep talking about him, my dick is going to go soft,” Jooheon groans

“It’s not that hard to find a damn hole-”

“Jooheon, I told you you’re not allowed to lock the door when you-”

Minhyuk pauses as he takes in the sight before slowly shuffling backwards and closes the door

Jooheon huffs and falls back on the bed “Great, my dad just walked in on me butt-ass naked”

“Your dad just walked in on us attempting to have sex and that’s what you’re worried about?” Changkyun whines as he buttons up his jeans

“Nah, he doesn’t care...if anything he’d be proud”

Changkyun grimaces “I don’t know if that’s good or even worse?”

Jooheon stretches his arms out and pouts “Stop freaking out and come lay with me”

“Hang on, I’m gonna text Mingyu and ask him what he thinks I should do”

Jooheon’s lips press into a thin line “How about you stop asking him for advice and come cuddle with me?”

The other sighs before tucking his phone into his pocket and crawling up on Jooheon. They get comfortable on the bed and Jooheon says “We should try it again”

Changkyun looks at him with wide eyes

“When my parents aren’t home, of course” Jooheon chuckles

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am i'm going to sleep now


End file.
